guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Barinthus
Hey there, welcome to the wiki! (And if you've been here a while, well, this is the first I've noticed you.) I noticed you made 14(!) edits in a row to the Frostmaw's Burrows article. I would like to take a moment to point out the "Show Preview" button - it's right next to the "Save Page" button below the big text box when you're editing a page. This button lets you see the effects of your edits without having to save the article, which can really help to reduce the number of actual edits in the article's history (which also show up on the page and on users' pages). So if you could start using that button when making edits in the future, that would be great! —Dr Ishmael 10:11, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Eeep! It didn't occur to me I was cluttering up other ppl's pages although it's obivious. Sometimes I don't connect dots :-p. Thanks for the head-up! I want to help out without being a hassle for others. I've made minor editings in the past but I guess with GW:EN I saw an opportunity to jump in and make contributions to a valuable resource I've relied upon. Many thanks for the welcome and any other noob mistakes I may make, do let me know! Barinthus 13:10, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::On the link you just added to your userpage, you can do a simple link like this: Project:Kilroy Spawning Locations project, or remove the GuildWiki: part like this: Kilroy Spawning Locations project. See Wikipedia's Help:Link page for more on how this works. (I recommend bookmarking Wikipedia's Help section, you can find quick answers there to almost any wikicode question.) —Dr Ishmael 22:29, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::Thumbs up! Barinthus 02:12, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Hey, Barinthus! I like your enthusiasm, I was going to make Norn Guard and Norn Guard Captain last night but I was too tired then I saw you made them today! I updated the screenshots only because yours were a bit choppy. Try to put your graphics settings all the way at max and set the Anti-Aliasing at 4x to provide the best quality screenshot, especially for an NPC since they stand still. Cheers. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' MikuChan ( ) }. :Hey there! The thing is I think graphics were already at the max but I will look into Anti-Aliasing. Maybe my card isn't that great? Anyway thanks for the feedback :) Barinthus 03:16, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::The choppy effect is most likely the Anti-Aliasing setting, pretty easy to fix for a still screen shot, a bit more difficult to switch on-the-fly for an enemy screencap. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' MikuChan ( ) }. :::Checked out new pictures, they do seem much better. I'm not at home right now so I cannot compare my images with the new ones, it's for my benefit to see how much difference anti-aliasing makes. Any further suggestions/feedbacks, do feel free to share! Barinthus 03:22, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :I know this is the wrong talk page, but just thought I'd mention that MikuChan needs to learn to sign his/her comments. :P —Dr Ishmael 08:57, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :: ;) I figured it was MikuChan after looking at who uploaded the new images for pages I set up Barinthus 10:12, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::Alrighty then ;-) MikuChan 23:10, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for stopping by my userpage. I'm glad you found my userboxes to be funny. I do get that alot. Good luck and have fun. --- King Of Yuri Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC)